Werewolf sibling playdate
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: Winnie and Wanye are getting ready for a play date with each other. Everything was going well, until one of Winnie's older brothers decides to mess with them by taking Wanye's toys. Will Winnie and Wanye still have their play date?


It was a quiet evening at Hotel Transylvania, well almost quiet. As usual, Winnie's brothers were causing chaos and mayhem, much to everyone's annoyance.

Winnie was in her room, reading a book when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called, and the door opened. It was her little brother Wanye.

"Big sister!" He said gleefully, running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey, how's my favorite little brother?" Winnie said returning the hug. Winnie and Wanye got along very well, something rare in the werewolf family. Winnie despised most of her other brothers, and the only other one she got along with was Wally, one of her older brothers.

"Are you ready to play?" He asked. Winnie gave him a confused look.

"Play?" She asked. Wanye nodded.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" He asked. Winnie thought for a second and remembered she promised her little brother she would spend the evening playing with him.

"Oh, I remember now. Sure, I'm ready." She said.

"I'll go get my toys!" Wanye said in an excited tone. He ran back down the hallway to his room and looked around for his toys, but couldn't find them.

"What the…where are my toys?" He said looking around closer. He soon realized that someone took them, and that someone was Wilbur. Wilbur was the oldest werewolf pup and loved teasing and tormenting his younger siblings. Winnie hated him, and Wanye was afraid of him. He walked back down the hallway to Winnie's room. When he got there, Wanye noticed Winnie was holding their little sister Sunny.

"We'll be playing with Sunny too. Mom wanted me to watch her." She said. Sunny pointed to Wanye.

"Wanie." She said, trying to say her big brother's name. Since Sunny was only a year old, she was still learning how to talk. Winnie was 10 years old, while Wanye was 5.

Winnie looked at her little sister and smiled. "Very good sis." She then turned her attention to Wanye. "Did you get your toys?"

Wanye shook his head. "Umm, I couldn't find them. I think they were taken."

Right away, Winnie's expression changed from happy to angry. "It's Wilbur again, isn't it? I've got half a mind to beat him!" Because of the fact Winnie would stand up for her younger siblings, her and Wilbur would constantly get into fights. She was about to go face him, when Wanye spoke up.

"No, I'll go get my toys back from Wilbur." He said. Winnie gave him a surprised look.

"All by yourself little bro? Are you sure? He can be pretty scary." She said, knowing her little brother was scared of him. Wanye nodded.

"I've got to stand up to him. I can't keep letting him push me around." He said. Winnie nodded.

"Okay then little bro. I'll wait for you, and if you need me, holler, okay?" She said. Wanye nodded.

"Okay big sis." He said. He was hoping that he wouldn't need Winnie, but knowing how Wilbur was, he knew that probably wasn't going to be the case. Wanye walked down the hallway to Wilbur's room and knocked on his door. Wilbur answered and looked down at Wanye.

"What do you want?" He said in an annoyed tone. Wilbur was much bigger than Wanye, as he was 16 years old.

"I…I…" Wanye stuttered.

"What?! Spit it out already!" Wilbur said in an angry tone.

"I want my toys back." Wanye said. Wilbur let out a mean chuckle.

"Heh, heh, okay. And what are you going to do if I don't give them back?" Wilbur asked.

"I'll…I'll call Winnie! And Mommy!" He said. Wilbur let out another mean chuckle.

"And you know why you would do something like that? Because you're just a big baby!" Wilbur said. Right after he said that, Wally came out of his room. He was just a little older than Winnie, as he was 12.

"Maybe you should give Wanye his toys back." Wally said. Wilbur looked at him.

"Who's side are you on little bro?" He asked. Wilbur said that because sometimes he and Wally would play mean tricks on their younger siblings. Unlike Wilbur though, Wally actually cared about his younger siblings and would never do anything that would hurt them. Wilbur on the other hand, could care less if he hurt his younger siblings.

"I wouldn't want to get on Winnie's bad side if I were you." Wally said, as he knew how protective Winnie was of Wanye. Wilbur gave his younger brother an angry stare.

"I don't really care if I get on Winnie's bad side! She only defends him because she's an idiot! And Wanye won't defend himself because he's just a little baby!" He said. Wanye felt a couple of tears stream down his cheeks because of the mean things Wilbur was saying. He noticed this and laughed.

"Aww, is wittle Wanye gonna cry now?" He asked in a mean tone.

Wanye took a deep breath. "WINNIE!" He screamed as loud as he could, and Winnie was there in a heartbeat.

"Wally, why am I not surprised your involved?" She said. Even though Winnie got along with Wally, they would occasionally get into fights when Wally would pick on her and their younger siblings, but they always made up afterwards.

Wally gave his little sister a surprised look. "Wha?! I'm innocent this time sis! It was Wilbur, I swear!" Wilbur gave his brother another angry stare.

"Way to sell me out Wally!" He said. Winnie gave Wilbur an angry stare, and Sunny pointed her paw at Wilbur.

"Big brother mean." She said.

"You tell him sis!" Winnie said. "You better give Wanye his toys back, or else."

"Or else what?" Wilbur scoffed.

"You know I'm not afraid to kick your butt Wilbur!" She said.

"Come on then!" He challenged. The two were about to charge at each other, when someone came in between them and stopped them. That someone was their mother, Wanda. She happened to be passing by and saw Winnie and Wilbur were about to get into it again.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Wanda asked in an angry tone. Wanye looked at his mom.

"Wilbur took my toys Mommy! And he won't give them back!" He said. Wanda gave her oldest son a very angry stare.

"Give Wanye his toys back, now." She said in an equally angry tone.

"But…" Wilbur began to say.

"Do it now."

"Fine." Wilbur said in an annoyed tone. He went into his room and handed Wanye a bag full of toys.

"Here." He scoffed. Wanda then smacked Wilbur across the face.

"Oww!" Wilbur said in response.

"If I catch you being mean to your younger siblings one more time, your going to be in very serious trouble. Am I clear?" Wanda said.

"Yes Mom." Wilbur said.

"Good." Wanda said leaving. Wilbur then gave Winnie an angry stare.

"Consider yourself lucky, this time." He said before going back in his room, slamming the door. Winnie looked over at Wally.

"Thanks for not getting involved with Wilbur Wally." She said. Wally smiled at her.

"Of course, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't look out for my younger brothers and sisters?" He said. Winnie went over to Wally and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He shivered.

"Eww, girl germs!" He said, and Winnie giggled.

"Hey, wanna play with us Wally? I'm sure Wanye would like that." Winnie suggested. Wanye's eyes lit up after Winnie said that.

"Yeah! Come play with us big brother!" He said in an excited tone. Wally nodded.

"Okay, sounds like fun." He said. With that, the four werewolf siblings made their way back to Wanye's room. Wanye took the bag that had his toys in it and scattered his toys all over the floor.

"Come on big brother! Play with me!" Wanye said handing Wally some of his toys and he sat down on the floor. Wally smiled at Wanye.

"Okay little bro." He replied, and the two of them started playing together. Winnie put Sunny down on the floor and she crawled over to where Wanye's toys were. She grabbed one and showed it to Winnie.

"Play!" Sunny said, and Winnie smiled at her little sister.

"Okay sis, I'll play with you." She said walking over to where Sunny was. She sat with her and the two werewolf sisters started playing together. A few minutes later, Winnie got a little surprise from her sister.

"Winnie best big sister ever." Sunny said. Winnie looked at her little sister in shock! Not only was it the first time Sunny had spoken almost a full sentence, but also the first time she acknowledged Winnie was her big sister. Winnie grabbed her little sister and hugged her tightly.

"That's right Sunny, I'm your big sister! I'm so proud of you!" She said. Wally looked over at his sisters and smiled.

"She's learning." He said. Winnie nodded in agreement.

"She sure is." She replied. The werewolf siblings continued playing until it was time to go to bed. Winnie walked down the hallway to her parent's room, with Sunny fast asleep in her arms.

"Thanks for watching Sunny honey." Wanda said when Winnie walked in. She placed Sunny in the nearby crib and nodded at her mom.

"Sure thing Mom. I love watching my little sister." She said. Winnie left her parents room and walked back down the hallway to Wanye's room. On the way, she saw that Wally was getting ready to go in his room. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks for a fun evening, big brother." She said. Wally returned her smile.

"Not a problem sis." He replied. Winnie leaned forward and gave Wally another kiss on the cheek. He shivered again

"Hey, are you trying to get me sick with your girl cooties?" He asked. Winnie giggled at Wally's reaction.

"You're silly big brother." She said walking away from him. Wally went into his room and Winnie got to Wanye's room. He was getting ready for bed.

"Want me to help?" Winnie asked her little brother. He nodded and she went over to him, helping him change his clothes. Winnie then picked Wanye up and carried him to his bed. She got into Wanye's dresser and grabbed her old binky. Winnie let Wanye use her old binky because it helped him sleep and stopped him from having nightmares. She slipped the binky into Wanye's mouth, and he happily started sucking on it. Winnie tucked Wanye in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night baby brother." She said starting to walk away from him. Wanye took the binky out of his mouth so he could speak.

"Sleep with me big sister, I don't want to be alone." He said. Winnie turned around and nodded at her brother.

"Okay." She said walking back to his bed and getting in. She got comfortable and Wanye cuddled with her.

"I love you Winnie." He said. Winnie smiled at him.

"I love you too Wanye." She replied.

The two of them fell asleep and slept the night peacefully.


End file.
